


With you, love can truly live

by BlueSugar



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: A Quickie One, Fluff, Kinda Songfic, M/M, Plot Twists, So Many Death Puns, abuse of italic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar
Summary: And just like that... the reason of his quest came to him as simply as dying.





	

  _I am sorry_

_Toro I am sorry_

 

“I just want to be with the love of my life. I dared you to a bet” the bullfighter spat “set the conditions and I will beat you” a smug smile appeared on his lips

 

“What makes you tremble? Tell me what your fear is. Your deepest one… I got it” Xibalba exclaimed

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth_

_Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

 

The coliseum down in the Land of the Remembered was crowded. There were thousands of skeletons just watching him… ask for forgiveness. Everybody truly believed what he was singing to the dozed bull in front of him

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live_

Almost everybody who cared about Manolo were there _._ Jorge, Carmelo, Adelita, Luis, Carmen, Carlos and… Joaquin. He was there too.

 

_Toro, I am frightend, but I'll use my final breath_

_To tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death_

_***_

They were standing near the tree where Manolo had died just hours ago. The son of the General Mondragon had to tell all to his _best friend's_ father.

 

"He meant the _most_ important thing to me. You not have an idea. I just wanted you to know" the former bullfighter was trying but he couldn't synthesize the whole information. It didn't matter anymore, at the end of the day the other was dead and Joaquin could simply leave San Angel without remorse.

 

He was about to return to the town to pick his things but then they heard footsteps. _Chakal_  was coming for them.

 

“I hate... bullfighters… and soldiers!” the Chakal exclaimed

 

 “I will defend San Ángel with you Mr. Sanchez” the soldier said to him. His swords already swinging back and forth.

 

“Nonsense! Go to the church with the others and defend them directly!” Carlos Sanchez shouted with his in hands. He felt time was running

 

“I will do it better here” Joaquín knew that the fomer bullfighter wasn’t going to defeat all the Chakal’s minions by himself. He wouldn't let him die alone. The medal María -didn't know she carried- would defend them as well as him in flesh and bone.

 

_María…_

 

Joaquín didn’t really know if she had the strength to get over his two best friend’s death… but that was something they had to try. He definitely wasn't going to live -willingly- through a life without Manolo

 

_Two centuries of agony, that to your heart we sent_

_Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends_

The shock of seeing himself transformed into a skeleton lasted some seconds, as he and the recently deceased bullfighter realized where they were standing.

 

“What the he-?” Carlos Sanchez was interrupted by his late wife

 

“Carlos!” she hugged him with all her tiny body “Could you have waited a little bit more?” she asked him smiling “Nevermind” she made a gesture with her hand “come to see our son”

 

“Manolo?” the former soldier heard the she-skeleton “Where is Manolo?” he also came closer the rail to see better and there he was…

 

A huge bull was set it to the left stand and he could see how Manolo was debating himself about to take the sword or his _guitarra._ The soldier’s eyes emulated two plates as he realized what he was going to do “Don´t take it… not that one…” And finally, he reached his instrument. Joaquin could hear as the public went “Uhh” but very deeply, Joaquin was proud of him. He just knew that his heart was too pure to kill an innocent animal.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love..._

_Love will truly live_

The hundreds of animals forgave him and were freed of his agony by the simply touch of his hand. The spiral of peachy petals flew by him and Joaquin couldn’t help a wide smile. Everybody rushed into the arena to congratulate Manolo, among them was his dad and… himself

 

“Dad? What are-? Joaquín? Oh no. No, no” he took one hand to his mouth when he realize “You shouldn’t be here, neither of you!” his voice elevated but actually he wasn’t mad about it. His own smile betrayed him. Automatically the two _lovers_ closed the distance between them in a tight hug “We couldn’t live without you” the San Angel's soldier said muffled to his shoulder between little kisses. Manolo suddenly tensed as he found himself being freely affectionate with the love of his life _in public_ "Shh, your father knows about it"

 

"He does?" his eyes were wide open and he gained a nod from Joaquin

 

“So… I lost the bet” Xibalba's voice interrupted the moment “We will give you life…” he look at _La Muerte_ and Candle Maker. Both of them had serious expression

  

His breath hitched “No!” Manolo screamed “if you are here… and I did all that to…”

 

“To what?” Joaquin asked him in confusion

 

“I did all this to come back to you… but you are as dead as me…” his eyes expressed disbelief “Now I have to leave you…”

 

“Manolo... You didn't do this for Maria?” the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten asked confused too

 

“Balbito" _La Muerte_ interceded "You still need to learn so many things about humans”  she came to them as well Candle Maker “What have you to say Candle Maker?”

 

“Well… Manolo’s pages are unwritten. He is writing his own destiny and this is what he decided. And there is one question... This is what you want too, Joaquin?” Candle Maker eyes were kind

 

“I…” he was taken by surprised. He looked at Manolo’s eyes and immediately agreed “Yes! Of course!” he was suddenly the happiest man  _alive_

 

“It is as simply as dying, isn't it Book? So I will not give you life” Candle Maker stated

 

“Neither me” _La Muerte_ reassured them

 

“Well... I think I’m just a fool God. So I will not give you life either. So we hope you live happily down here” Xibalba wished the best for them

 

“He said ‘live’” Candle Maker started to giggle. "HE SAID 'LIVE'!" It became a loud laugh and it faded as the three deities left. Both men didn't understand what was just happened but they were so damn happy about it.

 

“We will be together forever, Manolo!!” Joaquin span the bullfighter round and round

 

“That’s the only way I would spent my time here. With you along me” Manolo said sweetly as he came closer to the soldier’s lips

 

_***_

_A year later_

 

“I hope you two are doing fine down there” María was putting some bread to Manolo’s and Joaquin’s graves “You didn't do anything without the other, not even die” she passed her delicate fingers on the tombstones “I miss you guys but I know that you are happy enough…”

 

“Maria!” a man at the distance exclaimed

 

“I’m coming Raul! I have to go, never forget I love you both” she kissed each of the tombstones “To the next year”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this quickly at work bc I realized that there isnt much about this ship around so this is my -awkward- contribution.
> 
> It is un-beta'd (kind of) so I guess you maaaaybe have found some mistakes due to: 1) english is not my mother language 2) Im a mess with quickies 1313.
> 
> I hope you have like it. 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
